1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool holder or clamping piece for insert holders, and, more particularly, to a tool holder is clamped in a seat at the turret with the insert holder which in the tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known clamping piece or tool holder has a base part with abutments for clamping wedges and screws for securing the base part in grooves at the turret body. A carrier piece for the tool or insert holder which later piece as also the base piece has complementary guiding and positioning portions, on securing the pieces to each other engaging each other and localizing the parts as well as at the carrier piece arranged setable and adjustable guides for clamping bodies pressing the tool holder towards an abutment.
Another known device includes a tool holder made in one piece with a rear protruding portion intended to be wedged inside the turret body groove and having an elongated clamping rail intended to secure the tool holder by means of screws passing through holes in the rail and inserted into the holder body. A opposite edge of the holder abutting a seat on the holder.
DE, A1 3 434 089 and GB, B 19851/1909 disclose arrangements for securing parting tool holders and tools by means of an essentially L-shaped clamping piece one leg of which rests in an elongated groove at the base part whereas the other leg engages a tool holder or tool in order to press same against a seat when pressed towards the base part by means of one or more screws. The former publication also reveals a weakening slot made in the leg of the clamping piece engaging the elongated groove to facilitate the movement of the other leg towards the tool holder. The later publication discloses a rigid L-shaped clamping piece. Upon turning the screw, the clamping piece is swung around an axis at the line of engagement along the base part groove. The corresponding axis of the weakened leg clamping piece follows the bottom of the weakening groove. The positioning of the axes below a plane perpendicular to the plane of the tool holder and passing the point or line of engagement at the free edge of the tool holder implies that any force exerted towards the tool holder engaging leg of the clamping piece will result in a division of the force acting against the tool holder edge in one component acting in the plane of the tool holder and one component pushing outwardly so as to remove the holder from its seat.
DE, B2 2 548 870 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,705 disclose arrangements similar to the one shown in GB, B 19851, i.e. clamping pieces having one leg resting in a groove and the other leg engaging a tool holder or tool. In all cases, the clamping piece swings around an axis situated well below a plane through the upper edge of the tool or tool holder.